Alas de Libertad
by Tobitaka97
Summary: /Final Alterno/ Han pasado 7 años desde que la ultima vez que vieron a Zed, y Roya se pregunta que estará haciendo. Su escondido deseo es verlo otra vez, pero lo que no sabe, es que su vida dará un giro de 180 grados cuando esta, vaya a su dimensión, podrán encontrarse una vez más? O solo le jugara un pasada el destino? Rating T solo por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1 — Una nueva aventura

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, esta es una historia de un anime que no es muy conocido, es una de mis favoritas, así que, como vi poquitos fics de este anime tan maziso, decidí crear uno, aunque quien sepa cuando actualice otra vez.

Espero terminar un fics NaLu que tengo ahí, pero no consigo terminar porque hay una parte que me molesta, no puedo darle el giro indicado a la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 –** El inicio de una nueva aventura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para los chicos de Templar era un día como cualquier otro, Roya quien se encargaba de la enfermería salía de trabajar para darse un descanso e ir almorzar en la panadería de su buen amigo Mikki, quien ahora era esposo de la pequeña Pinot.

La tienda estaba abarrotada de personas pidiendo sus órdenes, y Roya sin querer pertenecer al bulto, se colocó en una esquina mirando lo que pudiera de los panes en las vitrinas.

— **Oh Roya**! - exclamo Pinot, al verla acercarse- **Que tal? Como estas? Como vas con la enfermería?** \- dijo entusiasmada.

— _ **Estoy bien, gracias, y la enfermería va muy bien. Pasaba por aquí para almorzar, tendré que volver al trabajo dentro de poco**_ \- rio.- Q ** _ue tal tu Pinot? Veo que has estado ocupada._**

— **Si, como veras Mikki ha estado pensando en expandir el negocio y llevarlo a otra parte.**

— _ **OH! Es una noticia maravillosa! Me alegro mucho! Por cierto, donde está el mencionado?**_

- **Anda dejando unos recados, pero ya volverá.**

— _ **Bien, que tal si empieza por darme ese panecillo de ahí- señaló**_ \- se mira delicioso.

— **Buena elección Roya, muchos por aquí lo compran seguido, dicen que es muy delicioso.**

— **Bien, me llevare tres entonces.**

— **Donde iras a almorzar?**

— ** _En el lugar de siempre._**

— **Cuando venga Anda iré a acompañarte!**

— **Te estaré esperando.**

Una vez comprado su almuerzo Roya siguió a su próximo destino, ese día el sol resplandina lo más alto del cielo, y su calor era cálida, era perfecto.

Solo que ellos, no sabrían de los inesperados acontecimientos que los esperaban.

.

.

.

.

— **Ya han recibido la noticia.** \- dijo uno de los sabios.

— ** _Si, los Shar de transportación han sido robado!_** \- exclamo indignado el sabio de Neotopia.

— **Un ágil ladrón entro por la noche y se tele transportó aquí**.- dijo la sabia

— **Porque nadie aviso de la tele transportación desconocida?** \- pregunto desconcertado el maestro Sebastian.

— **Porque no hubo ninguno, según los guardianes**. - dijo Khan - **Los informes dictan, Ascalon, nos avisó de una posible transportación a Templar.**

— **Como saben ellos que el ladrón se vendría a Templar?** \- pregunto el sabio de Neotopia

— **Los de tele transportaciones estaban destinados a llegar aquí.** \- respondió Khan.

— **Entonces, porque tanto alboroto por unos simples Shar de transportaciones.** \- pregunto desconcertada la sabia.

— **Según dictan los informes, los shar de transportación, no solo estaban destinados a Templar, sino, que a otra dimensión.**

— **Otro dimensión!? -** exclamo asustado uno de los sabio, el más viejo.

— **Si, otro dimensión.**

— **Pero cual dimensión se refieren, acaso hay más?** \- pregunto atónito el maestro Sebastian.

— **Al parecer si, ellos estaban buscando los Espiritus Ki.**

— **No padecieron ellos de la terrible destrucción?**

— ** _No_** \- respondió Khan. - _**Ellos son un país remotamente lejos, su civilización no es muy avanzada, hasta ahora han podido crear los Shar de transportación, no tienen el don para invocar a los espíritus.**_

— **Como saben ellos que pueden viajar a otra dimensión?** \- pregunto el sabio de Neotopia

— **Ese es el problema, no sabemos la respuesta a esa incógnita.**

— **No entiendo nada, para que nos avisan que llegara un intruso a nuestra tierras, además de que nos dicen que él tiene Shar de transportación para poder viajar a buscar los Espíritus Ki -** reclamo Sebastian

— _ **No sabemos.**_ \- dijo uno de los sabios.

— **Bueno, por ahora debemos encontrar al intruso.** \- Tal vez el pueda guiarnos en nuestras dudas.

.

.

.

.

— **Roya!** \- grito una voz conocida.

— **Mikki!** \- grito alegre Roya por ver a Mikki.

— **Hace tiempo que no te veo por la panadería Roya.** \- Mikki al llegar se sentó junto a Pinot quien cargaba un cesto con comida.

— ** _Lo sé. Lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada, cada día hay más paciente, he estado aprendiendo mucho y creo que estoy alegre de mi camino que he escogido._ \- La muchacha miro el gran lago azul, frente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa triste, los pensamientos rápidamente llenaban a Roya con los recuerdo de Zed. Cada vez era más imposible olvidarlo.**

— **Bien, me regañas porque no te miro, pero cuando tengo el tiempo tu no estas**. - sonrió - **Así que, que te trae por aquí?**

— **Pinot me conto que iría comer contigo y como no te he visto he decido abrir un descanso en la agenda.**

— **Con que agenda, eh? Nuestro Mikki ya es todo un empresario, Pinot-** rio

— ** _Si lo sé, ha estado emocionado porque abriremos otra sucursal!_**

— **Donde lo tienes planeado?**

— **No lo sé… aún**. - dijo avergonzado

Durante un rato ellos siguieron comiendo y hablando de su futuro, hasta que escucharon una batalla cerca de ahí, curiosos fueron ver qué pasaba, y entre los arboles un _Shar Caster_ salía corriendo seguido por los guardias de Templar y Robez.

— **Maldita sea! Mocoso delincuente, si me entregas lo que tienes en tus manos, te prometo que tu castigo será menos.** \- dijo Robez, Mikki, Pinot y Roya miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa a los hechos concurrentes,

El delincuente lo miro y rio - **_Creen que me pueden atrapar, yo seré el gobernador de estas tierras_** \- rio fuertemente. - **_Me adoraran como a un dios y nadie podrá detenerme! -_** el hombre dejo caer entre sus pies un _Shar de transportación_ , asustando a los presente.

— **Atrápenlo**! - Robes salto forcejeando para poder sacarlo de ahi, y Roya la verla situación se incluyó en el cometido, antes de ser atrapados en el círculo salieron antes de ser llevados.

— _ **Hermosa Roya, lo tengo bajo control**_. - siseo Robez.

— **Se nota lo controlado que lo tienes.** \- siseo Roya tratando de controlar al criminal.

Pero esa no era el único truco de tuvo, se liberó de los brazos de aquellos, terminando de tener a Pinot y a Mikki como rehenes.

— _ **Mi querido amigo delincuente, que no vez que tienes a dos indefensos polluelos entre tus brazos?**_

Roya no entendió aquella pregunta que Robez había lanzado, aquello solo era un distracción, ya que el guardia estaba detrás de él, libero a los dos, Robez y Roya se lanzaron al ataque, pero de un momento a otro los seis habían desaparecido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2 — Dimensión desconocida

Es un tiempo récord la verdad, pero quiero terminar este fic lo mas pronto posible, no planeo extenderme a un long-fics, si no han visto el anime lo recomiendo un 100%, es muy bueno. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 –** Dimensión desconocida

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Hemos investigado los acontecimientos de Ascalon?**_ —preguntó Khan.

— **Sí, he recibido informe de la aparición del sujeto desconocido.**

— ** _Entonces no te retrases, di que dice._** — dijo el sabio de Neotopia.

— **Apareció hoy en el mediodía, se robó joyería de la casa Redonda, y Robes junto con algunos guardias fueron a atraparlos.**

— **Entonces lo han atrapado?** — pregunto la sabia

Khan miro serio al conjunto de sabios presentes suyos, pero en especial a Sebastián, quien mientras Sico estaba en el otro mundo cuidaba de Roya.

— _ **Se transportaron a otra parte.**_

— **Han dejado escapar al intruso?!** — exclamo enojado y sorprendido.

— _ **Robes iba con él.**_

— **Entonces no es tan malo.** — respondió otro sabio.

— ** _Me temo decir las jóvenes de nombre Roya y Pinot, y el joven Mikki, junto un guardián se fueron con él._**

Todos exclamaron al oír el nombre del joven conocida.

— **Jóvenes entrometidos!**

— ** _Según los informes, estaban almorzando cuando el intruso apareció entre los arboles del bosque, él, antes de transportarse la primera vez, Roya se unió a la pelea para poder capturarlo, utilizo a los jóvenes de nombre Pinot y Mikki como rehenes, y una vez emboscados utilizaron la estrategia de distracción para detenerlo, fue en ese momento que fueron transportados, lo más extraño de esto es que no hay rastros de que han usado un Shar de hechizos._**

— **Estaremos en problemas si se han transportado a otra parte.** — dijo preocupado Sebastián.

— _ **Ya he enviado una emisión a los países, pero no hemos podido detectarlo nosotros, dudo que ellos podrán.**_

— **Que haremos? No podemos hacer un escándalo solo por un muchacho y unos Shar de transportación.** — dio el más viejo.

— **Solo nos queda esperar, a que ellos vuelvan.** — opinó Sebastián, aunque el presentimiento de algo malo no se iba.

.

.

.

 **Egipto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella no sabía cómo habían terminado hasta ahí y menos como estaba en ese momento.

Escondida entre los escombros Roya mira aquella noche con estrellas realmente hermosas, que le daba cierta sensación de paz y el aire de aquella extraña dimensión se le antojaba familiar y reconocido.

Lo que veía en su alrededor era una triste imagen de poder, ya había visto esa escena antes, en aquellos tiempos cuando tenía a su amigo Zed de su lado, pero a pesar de estar en una dimensión diferente a la suya, había gente que se esforzaba para mantener esa humanidad todavía. La brisa se coló entre sus cabellos y suspiro una vez más para oír su hermoso sonido además de un tranquilizante ambiente.

Hubiera querido entender, pero un extraño lenguaje que hablaban que no entendía, era la primera vez que experimentaba un sentimiento de asosiego y desesperación como aquello.

Roya mira aquellas personas frente a ella, que dormían plácidamente, aunque sus rostro angustiosos no parecían decir lo mismo, un niño y una niña dormían conjuntamente mientras que la madre los acobijaba con un abrazo, y el padre velaba sus sueños afuera de la acampada.

Se desarropo y salió afuera para buscar a aquel hombre amable que la había ayudado a escapar de aquellas bombas que casi la mataban. Al localizarlo, se paró enfrente de él para que notara su presencia, pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir.

— _ **Bien…no sé cómo comenzar agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí.**_ — dijo avergonzada porque aquel hombre la miraba desconcierto. — ** _Mire_.** — dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia arriba. — _**Gracias, porque no, va, usted, a dormir, mientras yo, me quedo aquí, a, vigilar.**_ — Sus muecas era graciosas y sus movimientos pocos gráciles haciendo reír al hombre, así que, entendiendo lo que quería decir, asintió y camino donde dormía su mujer y sus hijos y antes de ir volteo y la miro y le dijo  « **masa' alkhayr washukraan** » que quería decir « **Buenas noches y Gracias»** Aunque Roya no sabía que significaba le dio una sonrisa y siguió mirando el cielo estrellado.

La mujer le había dicho algo, pero con la cara de tristeza y angustia solo pensaba _que mañana sería otro día terrible, para todos._

.

.

.

 _ **Roya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido de los aviones y bombas fueron un cruel despertar a la realidad, no me acordaba que me encontraba sola y perdida, al abrir mis ojos aún miraba algunas estrellas en el cielo, y me preocupación por la familia que me había acogido aumentaba.

 _— **Despierten! Rápido! Corran!** _ — grite, no sabía a qué horas me había dormido, tampoco sabía que me había dormido! Pero al cruzar la esquina que divida aquel cuarto con el otro, mi sorpresa fue grande, al verlo todos muertos. Qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado con ellos? Habría terminado como ellos, pero mi culpa y mi desconcierto sacudían mi corazón y mis lágrimas y mis llantos no paraban de salir por mis labios y ojos, era mi culpa.

Aun así no podía detenerme a pensar cuando oía que los guardias se avecinaban, agradecía esa interrupción, no podía detenerme a lamentar.

Si escabullirse fuera un duelo, yo hubiera ganada, era todo una odisea poder escapar de los guardias uniformados y el gas y el calor no ayudaban en nada, tenía hambre, y para el colmo, el traje que me tapaba toda no era el mejor ropa para correr.

 _— **Maldito seas Robes, tenías que dejarme sola.** _ — sisee, me había dejado sola, y en un lugar que no tenía ni idea, y lo que más me preocupaba eran Mikki y Pinot.

Vi unos guardias acercarse que unas extrañas armas en sus manos, uno de ellos me noto, así que salí corriendo, el escuchar esos ruidos constantes hacían que me mareara y cuando pensé que mi torpeza no a luciría, es cuando se asoma. Me caí cerca de una casa, mi tobillo dolía a horrores y no podía moverme, pero me di cuenta de había un refugio bien escondido, mire ambos lado antes de meterme por aquel conducto que me llevaría hacia otro, tenía miedo de encontrarme más peligro, pero debía de arriesgarme, antes de que mi vida terminara en ese mismo instante.

 _Lo que no pensé, es que mi destino está escrita de una manera diferente, que era un dulce sueño q_ _ue jamás tendré de nuevo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la** **próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3 — Insólito

**Siiiii, es un tiempo récord haber actualizado seguido!**

Y en cuanto a tu comentario Weightless mind, no te preocupes, cuando decidí subir este fics ya sabia que me no me encontraría con muchos reviews, este anime casi no lo mira nadie, salio en el 2009 y por lo tanto en ese entonces los fics no había tanto auge como ahora, además lo subí el fic con el objetivo de poder ver mi inspiración escrito en papel. O en internet en este caso. Si, espero no poder decepcionarte yo también, aunque ya se como terminara, el contenido en si me falta mucho por darle un seguimiento, así que tal vez ya no me veras tan seguido. Me dio gusto que comentaras, veré si puedo subir el cap pronto, _cuando la inspiración lo permita._

 **La simpleza tiene poder!**

 **Mejorare cada capítulo con el tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 –** Insólito

.

.

.

.

Roya en ese momento que investigaba las alcantarillas de la ciudad, experimentaba toda clase de emociones que le permitían, una sola palabra cabía dentro de las expresiones que no conseguía dar, se encontraba desolada, en un mundo que ni siquiera era el suyo que desconocía lo que era la lengua que se expresaban.

 _Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?_ — Se preguntó, sin embargo, quedo inmóvil debajo de los pies de los soldados que la habían visto por esos lugares.

— _ **Encontraron a la chica?**_ — pregunto un hombre enojado que hablaba en árabe.

— **No señor**.

— _ **Encuéntrenla, no debemos dejar vivientes en estas zonas**_.

— **Sí señor.**

Aquel hombre que miraba con desprecio aquel cielo azul infestado por aviones, respiraba aquel aire intoxico con pólvora e ira.

— _ **Lajar, no deberías entusiasmarte tanto con la chica.**_

— **Debemos encontrar a la mujer de contiene un ser sobrenatural en ella.** — Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo — **Es nuestra prioridad. Tú no deberías hacer tus deberes como comandante? Comandante Hassan.**

— _ **Sabes que a las dos llegaran las bombas, solo tienes un excedente de hora y media para buscarla.**_ — gruño mientras se retiraba

Roya mientras tanto, oía los pasos alejarse poco a poco de aquel escondite. No se había dado cuenta que había retenido el aire hasta que se fueron, y un poco tranquila, viro sus ojos hasta lo que parecía ser un túnel sin salida. Sus piernas y manos temblaban, nunca había pasado por tanto miedo en su vida, pero con ese malestar en su estómago continuo con su viaje, sabía que la estaban buscando, la palabra **«** **aimra'a»** No estaba en su vocabulario, pero sabía bien que significaba **mujer**.

 _Qué asco, que asco, que asco!_ — pensaba Roya, oír y sentir ratas pasar al lado suyo, habían pasado un rato desde que Rota decidió partir hacia en busca de una salida, pero cada vez que hallaba un luz, la perdía rápidamente y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Paro para poder tomar aire, pero un olor fétido entro rápidamente por sus fosas nasales causándole náuseas.

— **Rayos!** — Exclamo Roya — **En que me he metido, sino me hubiera liado con Robez, estuviera ahora en la enfermería. Qué le pasara a Noa mientras yo no este? Espero que este bien y que no esté preocupado.** — murmuro lastimeramente. — **Me preocupa Mikki y Pinot** — menciono — **Se transportaron una vez estuvimos aquí, espero que estén bien y no les haya pasado nada**.

Un dúctil hacia abajo conducía aquel fétido olor, y Roya supo que era, litros de agua caían al suelo, desparramándose en pequeña moléculas de H20, pero lo que no quería Roya era ensuciarse con aquella agua que estaba infectada, con mezclas de toda clase de bacterias. Miro hacia abajo, miles de aquella partículas mezcladas entre sí, no obstante tenía que hacerlo, ya que no había otra salida, era su única opción.

— **Madre, protégeme, por favor.** —Lloro Roya una vez que se metió en aquella agua. Grito mientras caía de cabeza y un fuerte sonido se oyó al final. Roya nado hacia la superficie y con asco y remordimientos termino nadando hacia la orilla. — **Qué asco, que asco, que asco! Por qué siempre a mí me pasan estas cosas, si tan solo no fiera tan torpe** _._ — dijo desconsolada.

El sonido de aquella agua pútrida y su olor marearon a Roya que se sentó en el suelo a descansar, se desnudó ya que el que su cuerpo sufriera de hipotermia no ayudara en nada ayudar a sus amigos. Los pasos de personas hablando alerto a Roya que se escondió detrás de unas rocas, no se había dado cuenta, pero aquel lugar se asemejaba el de una cueva.

— _ **Oh mierda! Que olor más pútrido ese!**_ —exclamo el joven. Su cabello era de un inusual rojo brillante lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros tenia ojos marrones y piel morena.

— **Ya cállate maricón, no llores que es nuestro trabajo.** — le regaño su compañero. En cambio a él, su cabello era negro, con ojos azules como el cielo y su piel era blanca.

— _ **Es que es inevitable, no ves lo espesa que esta?, no me imagino cuantos muertos habrán caído por ahí o los cuerpos descompuestos que tiran por las alcantarillas.**_ — un escalofrío le siguió al joven.

— **Tienes tiempo para pensar en eso entonces concéntrate en la misión.**

— _ **No sería más fácil atacarlo de noche?**_

— **Aquí no idiota, cualquiera puede oírte.**

— _ **Lo siento.**_ — se disculpó avergonzado.

— **De todos modos lo hablaremos con Mirna y con Zeta sobre eso**.

— _ **No crees que Mirna este…hugh!**_ — exclamo adolorido.

— **No me interesa las situaciones sentimentales de ella, si cumple con su misión bastara.**

Roya que en todo ese tiempo estuvo escondida, poco a poco se fue vistiendo, era dos personas altas que vestían uniforme como aquellos soldados que vio, y de repente se atemorizo por el hecho que aún estuvieran buscándola. Rodeaba la roca para que no la miraran, estaba en desventaja, no había salida, solo por donde ellos habían entrado, pero para su mala suerte, aquella gran roca tampoco era suficiente para protegerse, poco a poco se movía, en ángulo que ellos no sospecharan, pero lo que no previno era que ella misma dejaría que la descubrieran, cuando su torpeza juega una vez más en el papel de Roya.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando dos pares de ojos se detuvieron a ella, su respiración comenzó acelerarse y su pulso aumento.

— **Pero que…—** El chico pelo negro no termino de preguntar al ver a Roya correr por su vida. — **Ren, corre! Atrapala!**

Roya corrió por su vida, veía su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, pese a sus esfuerzo por vivir pensó que no eran suficientes, no veía por donde iba ya que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la cubrían, y sintió de repente don manos fuerte atrapar las suyas.

— _ **Suéltenme**_. — gritó

Los jóvenes la miraban con confusión en sus rostros, claramente no hablaban el mismo lenguaje. Roya patio y mordió a los jóvenes que trataban de manejar la situación.

— **Matala!** — decía el de los ojos azules

— _ **No!**_

— _ **Puede ser una espía!**_ — gritaba.

— **Entonces investiguémosla**.

— **Que sucede aquí?** — dijo una voz detrás.

— _ **Zeta?**_

— **Zeta!**

Roya que en ese momento que lloraba, paro, su voz le parecía conocida, y con lentitud y miedo volteo hacia atrás que se encontraban un hombre y una mujer. Sus ojos se agrandaron y en su garganta cada vez se hacía nudo.

— _ **Zed?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten. Hasta la próxima._**


	4. Capítulo 4 — El Reencuentro

Bueno, bueno! Aquí para mi se vuelve un poco difícil, ya que hay que pensar en las escenas y en la parte de acción que va tener los próximos personajes, soy una gran mentirosa, pero desde aquí, si ya no hay más capítulos seguidos, o tal vez, NO LO SE. Creo capítulos cortos por de esa manera actualizo rápido, funciona, pero debido a que, Roya, Mikki, Pinot y Robes se separaron, debo decidir como rayos se volverán a unirse, y dejarles en claro como se separaron, aunque ya se hacen una idea de como. Y como soy una floja...

He pensado en crear otro fics de esta pareja, ya esta pensado de que va. El inicio ya esta hecho, pero el objetivo y la conclusión no están del todo ideadas.

 **Sweetly Weightless Mind** mujer, eres mi inspiración, gracias por apoyarme, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Que lastima que aquí no es como Wattpad que le puedes dedicar los capítulos. Así que te lo dedico.

Algo que si estoy un poco preocupada en la actitud de los personajes, no quiero cambiárselos mucho ya que han crecido y por obvias razones no serán los mismo pero aun así, quisiera dejar la esencia con ellos. Espero poder cumplir con mi objetivo.

 **Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** — _El Reencuentro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _ **Zed?**_ — Pregunto al verlo parado, ahí, mirándola de pies cabeza. Estaba avergonzada, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo, pero eso no la hiso apartar su vista.

— **Roya** — susurro.

Por el contrario de Roya. Zed, si se esperaba poder encontrarla. Hacia una semana que en los periódicos aparecieron de una noticia, que una chica podía invocar un extraño animal volador, un monstruo con tentáculos solo con sacarlo un objeto de su cuerpo, claramente muchas de esas personas Se burlaron de la noticia, diciendo que eran solo falsedades, pero para Zed, que había viajado de una dimensión alterna, muy diferente a la suya, sabía perfectamente que era, asi que decidió investigar el suceso, un poco de esa esperanza renació en poder volverse a encontrar, las descripciones eran similares a como recordaba Zed; que era el espíritu de Roya, quien obviamente no estaba equivocado.

No se habían dado cuenta de los cercanos que estaban, Roya que había parado de llorar, la verlo a mirarla con esos ojos que recordaba, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle la cara.

Sin contenerse más, corrió hacia él que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos — _ **Zed!**_ — grito mientras corría — _**Idiota!**_ — Salto casi botando a Zed en el proceso.

— **Eres una tonta, Roya** _ **.**_ —rio

— _ **Eres un idiota, Zed, como pensabas dejarnos!**_ — golpes sin fuerzas le daba en el pecho a Zed — _ **No sabes cuan preocupada estaba! Siempre has sido el mismo, no te importaba nadie más.**_ — Comenzó por criticar — _ **Sabes cuan peligroso fue ese acto tuya, que tal si te hubiera sucedido algo.**_

— **Bueno Roya, para empezar, que es ese olor.** —le decía mientras la separaba con una mueca fea en la cara.

— _ **Tuve que saltarme de una alcantarilla, crees que me gusta también, casi me desmayo!**_ —grito indignada. — _**Casi me matan ahí arriba, tuve que correr vestida de esta manera!**_

Zed no se había dado cuenta de la vestimenta de Roya pero al verla, casi toda tapada le dio ataques de risa.

— **De que te ríes, crees que es gracioso**! — grito indignada.

— _ **Sigues siendo la misma, esa voz chillona no se te quita con nada.**_

— **Como que voz chillona!?** — le grito chillona

Pero antes de que Zed respondiera, eran interrumpidos por una mujer que estaba parado junto a él en un principio, ambos se sorprendieron un poco, claramente se habían olvidado que habían más personas ahí que ellos solos. Roya miro discutir con aquella mujer que lo miraba enojado, y se puso a observarlo, no había cambiado en casi nada; su chaqueta roja que llevaba consigo siempre eran reemplazados por una diferente, de color gris y larga, que llevaba un gorro que internamente era blanca y abrigada, su camisa amarilla y pantalones, eran cambiadas por una blanca y un pantalón del mismo color que el anterior, negra, sus zapatos anteriores eran reemplazados por unas botas y su cabello blanco y sus ojos verdes eran los mismo a como ella recordaba, había algo especiales por sus ojos, que tenían matices azules.

— _ **Me gustaría platicar más Roya.**_ —la sorprendió _**— Después me puedes contar como llegaste aquí, ahora hay que movernos**_ — le dijo serio

— **Que!? A dónde vamos? Zed!**

— _ **Vamos, no te quedes ahí, te lo iré explicando en el camino.**_

Corrieron hacia los largos túneles de las alcantarillas, para Roya eso era algo nuevo que veía, nunca antes había visto cuevas de esa forma, piedras incrustadas en las paredes, de varios colores y formas. De pronto Roya sintió que la cueva les caería encima.

— **Por ahora estamos a salvo, estamos a más de tres metros de la superficie.** —le tranquilizo Zed. Caminaron un estrecho pasillo de oscuridad, uno de los jóvenes había tocado un interruptor que hacia las antorchas prenderse. Caminaron por el extenso pasillo, llevaban un rato oyendo las bombas caer y Roya, sin esperarse más pregunto preocupada.

— _ **Dónde estoy? Que está pasando arriba, estoy confundida, cuando vine aquí, esas misma cosas que estaba sonando ahorita casi me matan! Y una familia muy amable me cogió, pero esos guardias los han matado, no entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí.**_

— **Estamos en un lugar llamado Egipto.**

— _ **Egipto?**_

— **Egipto, si, y ellos han estado en guerra toda su vida, no importa donde vayas, el poder siempre nubla los ojos de los ambiciosos. El rey que gobierna esas tierras ha hecho pacto con otros países cercanos a los suyo, han vendido sus derechos y libertades hacia ese otro rey.**

— **Estas participando en la guerra?** — pregunto desconcertada.

— _ **No quisiera participar, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si siguen así mucha gente morirá. Esas personas que nos siguen son parte de una pequeña rebelión llamados los "ENDES", grupos de personas que desean revocar al rey.**_

— **Eso es peligroso, Zed.** —susurro preocupada.

Zed la miro de reojo y le sonrió tranquilizándola.

— _ **No voy mucho a pelear, voy solo para ayudar a aquellas personas inocentes, que quedan atrapadas en todo este lio.**_

— **Y todo están toda esa gente?**

— _ **Cerca de aquí, ya lo veras.**_

Mientras ellos platicaban, los otros miraban con receloso a la chica junto al que consideraban líder, especialmente la mujer.

— **Entienden un grado de lo que dicen.** —siseo con ira.

— _ **No, pero parasen llevarse bien.**_ — rio Ren

— **No me gusta la chica.**

— _ **No te gusta ninguna chica que este cerca de Zed.**_ —le susurro simpático el hombre.

— **De que hablas!** — orgullosa, volteo hacia otro para que no vieran sus sonrojo.

Mientras que el chico de perteneciente de nombre _Ginor_ , miraban la pareja que platicaban tranquilamente, los sonrientes que miraban, él, que casi no conocía al chico, se sorprendió al verlo de esa manera, desde que lo conocieron nunca le había importado nada más que a él, o eso aparentaba, siempre era serio y nunca se metía en los problemas de los demás o en las pláticas, era solitario, que mostrara un muestra de afecto a la chica quería decir que era como pensaban.

— _ **Roya, como llegastes aquí?**_

— **No fui la única en venir.** — le dijo lastimosamente.

— _ **Qué? Quienes?!**_

— **Robes, Mikki y Pinot, estamos en Templar, en el lago donde siempre íbamos a pescar — le sonrió nostálgica. — Robes trataba de capturarlo, estaba él junto a otros guardias más, lo ayude a él, pero uso a Mikki y Pinot como rehenes, lo que no supe, fue cuando utilizo el shar de transportación para llevarnos, eran inusuales. Nunca había presenciado unos shar de transportación diferente.**

— _ **Cómo era?**_

— **Quién? El ladrón?** —Zed asintió — **A ver…** —comenzó a divagar entre sus recuerdos, tratando de poder recordar cómo era aquel hombre que los había llevado a ella y sus amigos hacia una dimensión diferente. — **Tenia un cabello azulado oscuro, su piel era blanca…Oh! Y tenía una extraña marca en su mano izquierda, era un sol, oscuro. Pero tenía como un tipo rasguño en él**.

— _ **Se quien es**_. —Le comento — _**Es de Ascalon.**_

— **Ascalon? Nunca había oído hablar de un país llamado Ascalon.**

— _ **La marca de su mano es un símbolo de nacimiento perteneciente a ese país, el rasguño significa que busca poder.**_

— **Cómo sabes eso?**

— _ **Mientras viajaba me he encontrado con Sharcasters que buscan los Espíritus Ki**_.

— **Los espíritus Ki!? Pensé que después de haber visto a Tasker dejarían de buscarlo.**

— _ **No sabes con lo que se mete.**_ — rio sarcásticamente Zed.

— _ **Zeta.**_ —Interrumpió la mujer molesta — _**No crees que debería de presentarnos a tu amiguita?**_

Zed la quedo viendo, alzando una ceja por el tono en que se dirigía a él. Roya la miro también, aunque no sabía de lo que hablaba, podía mirar que estaba molesta con él, o eso creía ella. — **Roya, ella es Mirna.** — la señalo — **Una de los líderes del grupo, junto a él esta Ren un soldado de sus fuerzas y Ginor que es otro de los líderes de la rebelión.** _**Chicos ella es Roya, una buena amiga. **_ —Ren fuer alegre y amistoso y saludo con una sonrisa a Roya, mientras que Ginor solo le asintió con la cabeza, claramente Mirna no era un gesto de saludo.

— _ **Le has preguntado que hacia tu amiga aquí**_? — le dijo enojada.

— _ **Sí, pero eso no te interesa**_. —Le dijo cortante. Se volteo para volver a caminar lo que les faltaba, Roya le confundía las acciones de la mujer, _Porque estará enojada?_ — Se preguntó.

— _ **Lo siento, si te he metido en problemas.**_ — se disculpó con Zed.

— **Por qué te disculpas?**

— _ **No se, ella ha estado enojada desde que me vio, aunque no entienda nada del lenguaje en que hablan, pues…ella no disimula mucho su enojo.**_

— **No te preocupes, ella es una amargada**. — le soltó.

Roya miro a Zed que le miraba sonriente, en Templar Zed no era mucho de sonrisas, pero sabía que las personas cambiaban, tal vez Zed no había cambiado mucho, pero sentía que él, había madurado en ciertas cosas. Y eso le alegro mucho, y le preocupo en cierta forma.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
